


When in the Wasteland

by cosmotronic



Series: Do As Lovers Do [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Moving On, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Romance, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sad, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotronic/pseuds/cosmotronic
Summary: Series of one-shot, one hundred word drabbles.See chapter notes for individual ratings and tags.





	1. #1 Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-relationship, drug withdrawal, rated T.

She’s watching her again, Cait realises through the shivers, through the gritted teeth.

She’s pretending she’s not, Cait thinks. She looks away when the unfocused gaze catches hers. After all, it’s not like Cait can run off or pull some stupid stunt when her skin is crawling and her tongue is itching like this.

She’s watching because even after everything she can’t quite trust her, Cait knows. This must be the only reason she sits awake, why she favours her with a concerned eye and a tiny frown. It can’t be the other thing. Surely she can’t _care_ about Cait.


	2. #2 Dichotomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romance, rated T.

Cait’s not soft, exactly. She’s not hard, either.

Not hard like Nate’s comforting, masculine solidity. Not soft like Nate’s too-smooth skin and tailored suits.

Cait’s all toughness and leather on the outside. Weathered, wild and wary like only a woman can be in this wasteland. Scars on her arms, old pinpricks of pain, calloused fingers rough on her cheek. Not soft.

But still, welcoming curves beneath; full flesh instead of barren flat plains. Gentle strokes and lips that respond beneath her touch with breathy moans. Not hard.

She thinks she could love this contrast, this contradiction, this woman, her woman.


	3. #3 Suffer the Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not romance, sad, rated T.

She doesn’t know when she stopped believing.

The hope never died; she held onto that however infintessimely small, clinging tightly.

But the true belief that she would find him, her son, the last part of her old life, the last bit of her that’s not burnt and broken down by this wasted world? That slipped quietly away, so slowly she never even noticed it fading.

She did find him, in the end. And then hope died with that withered, bitter old man. She feels empty without it, lost without the overarching purpose. She doesn't know if she can believe again.


	4. #4 In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romance, rated T.

Love.

She just blurts it out, right there in the middle of the fucking road. She doesn’t mean to. But Cait is struggling through words and sorting through feelings and pleading with her eyes and searching for something, anything, a hint that she cares.

She cares, alright. She’s loved Cait for months. Not since they met, that’s just silly. Sometime around Vault 95, that’s when it changed. You wouldn’t go through that, go that far for just anyone.

So she knows she loves Cait. But it’s only now, as the words leave her lips that she realises, she’s _in_ love.


	5. #5 Right Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romance, rated T.

Cait’s nothing but a primed grenade of feelings right now and her heart nearly explodes when she hears that word. She loves her? More, she’s in love with her.

She’s all strength and resourcefulness and hope and oh, Christ, she’s beautiful and so soft and caring. This amazing woman, this survivor, this saviour, this treasure from the past is in love with her.

Cait felt something stirring from the start, felt it grow over weeks and months until she could just fall at this woman’s feet and worship her. Because dammit, Cait loves her right back. In love and everything.


	6. #6 Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, moving on, rated T.

She hates how easy it was, to fall in love with another. Nate made it easy with a bullet to the chest. She should wail, fall down. Instead she moves on.

Five steps of grief skipped over in the chaos. Her son was more important and then, suddenly, he was not and she’s left with a hole.

She hates how easy it was, to accept the loss. She should rage and sob and, maybe, go a little mad. Instead she moves on.

Cait is there. Cait should call her on her betrayals but Cait doesn’t judge her. For moving on.


	7. #7 Quick Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non-explicit sex, rated M.

Nothing about this woman surprises Cait any more.

Picking locks, the satisfying snick as the pins snap into place. The tap-tap-tap of the keys as another security terminal is bypassed. Nailing a supermutant between the eyes and somehow looking surprised at the bits of skull and brain matter raining down.

She has only to try, and she's an expert.

With one notable exception. Cait sighs as the fingers fumbling between her thighs fail to bring her to completion. It's a good thing she loves this woman so fucking much, Cait thinks as she reaches down to guide her lover's hand.


End file.
